Shocking
by AlexandertheMeerkat
Summary: "Doctor Cooper... She's alive!"


Amy Farrah–Fowler's sleek, high heeled shoes clicked loudly as she climbed the cold and chipped stone stairs. Her black dress was tight, and aptly showed off her admirable and curvaceous figure; it was low over her ample bosom and cut off several inches beneath her toned posterior, which in turn was more prominent from the heels she wore.

She felt a chill down her spine as she came to the bolted, heavy wooden door at the top of the stairway. She gave it a gentle push with her manicured hands. It was unlocked.

"Sheldon?" She called, entering the overly-clean lab, "Sheldon!"

No response. She move slowly past bubbling test tubes holding colourful and wonderful liquids, and huge metal machines which hummed like they were alive. Live with the knowledge the world's two greatest minds had given them.

Finally she arrived at the window. The wall furthest east of the irregular- heptagon lab had never been built, in its place stood a tall and wide window overlooking the crashing sea and into the navy blue and cloud-riddled sky. In front of the window was a large stone doctor's slab, and leaning on the slab; Sheldon Cooper.

"Sheldon." Amy breathed. No response. The doctor had his gloved fists firmly planted on the slab and his head bowed. "Doctor Cooper!" Amy said, louder this time, again no response.

She walked to his side and put a hand on his broad shoulder. His brow was furrowed and his brown eyes were a million miles away, almost gazing into secrets of the universe no other human could see. He didn't move at her touch. Amy shifted uncomfortably and her other hand brushed against the fabric on the slab. And that's when she saw it.

A body. Right there on the slab. Covered in a spotless white cloth.

There was no mistaking the form of a woman beneath the cloth, or her still chest.

"Dr Cooper," Amy choked, "What is this?"

"What is this, Amy Farrah-Fowler?" Sheldon said, his entire body rigid, "This is the future. This is what mankind craves. This is the end to all of mankind's fears."

He looked up at her, his deep brown eyes shining with pure intelligence, his voice was hoarse.

"My whole life I've been scared of Death, what fool hasn't? But this, _this_, is the revolution. For all of time Mother Nature has laughed at we humans as we struggle to avoid the last clutches of the bony hands of the Grim Reaper.

"For years bodies have turned up in morgues of hospitals; cold, unmoving and already staring to _rot!_ And when archaeologists dif through sand and soil what they find is a thousand years worth of Death, grinning back at them as those long gone guffaw at the numbered days of the living.

"But _no more!" _He spun around and grabbed her arms, holding her against his chest as he gazed into her eyes, "Tonight, Amy Farrah-Fowler, I will not be laughed at by forces of the world, as tonight they are no longer above me. Tonight I will level them to the might of my mind and take my place among them as master of this realm. I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, will! Be! King!" His voice became calm, collected, "And you, my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend, will be my queen."

He pressed his lips against hers, locking her in a passionate embrace.

"But… Dr Cooper," Amy said when they broke apart, "You didn't tell me what's under the sheet."

Sheldon's face went straight and didn't move. He started to take off his tie.

"Amy be a dear and start that generator over there please."

Amy looked and saw a control panel against the nearest wall with several thick wires running out of it. With a quick nod she clicked over to it and tapped out the start-up code. Her mind was reeling from Sheldon's speech, and her loins tingling from loosing herself in those sparkling eyes of a brilliant mad man.

But Sheldon was calm. Almost 'Vlutan'. He stalked around the slab, fixing what looked like electrodes to the body underneath it. His mind was again gone but his gazed was fixed to the sheet.

The machine started to hum under Amy's fingertips. There was a storm rumbling outside.

"Perfect timing." Sheldon remarked.

Amy cast her hazelnut brown hair out of her eyes and inspected the wires. They didn't run further into the lab, no, they ran through the wall; outside and into the storm.

"You are an exceptional neurobiologist, Miss Farrah-Fowler. You will undoubtedly know that the brain and central nervous system, or CNS, works by running hundreds of electrical signals through thousands upon thousands of neurones."

"That is correct," Amy nodded, facing him, "And I am fully aware of it."

"But what you are most probably not aware of is that I have recently perfected a theory that will, almost, jumpstart the brain and central nervous system of the decedent.

"And, you are probably unaware of the panels I installed outside the lab to collect enough energy to do this. About 200,000 amperes of current should do nicely."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing; "You're going to return life to the dead." She whispered.

"Correct." The doctor smiled, and a blinding bolt of lightening cracked onto the panels outside and filled the lab with light.

The sudden surge of energy threw the lab into chaos, the lights went out, the humming machines screeched, the bubbling liquids overflowed.

The control panel was going wild; dials whirling, bulbs flashing, parts of it even caught fire!

The wired near their feet jumped with electricity as they carried it into the corpse beneath the writhing sheet.

A clap of thunder split the eardrums of the doctors as the writhing stopped. It had all happened in 15 seconds.

The corpse sat up.

"Doctor Cooper," Amy gasped, "She's alive!"

In the dim moonlight she couldn't make out much, but the way the light fell on her cascading golden locks mesmerised her. It glittered silver and gold like the treasure bounty of age old pirates.

Sheldon gasped. Pure, unbridled joy welled up in his face as he reached out to the girl on the slab. He stepped towards her uncertainly, arms outstretched, like a child reaching for its mother.

"I've done it!" He hissed, so quietly Amy could barely hear him, "I've done it!"

He pulled back locks of her golden hair and Amy saw he face. She was truly beautiful; with full, pink lips, sharp cheekbones and emerald green eyes that shone with a dull light.

"My creation…." Sheldon whispered. The girl's flawless lips moved slightly, but with no sound. "What shall we call her, my love?" He looked at Amy with that sneaky look of his.

Amy could not speak, lost in the beauty of the undead girl. All she wanted is to thrust herself onto that muscular but feminine form. To feel the girl's huge hands rub her back and thighs with enough passion to re-ignite the lab. To kiss those glorious lips and feel her tongue play with her own.

"Maybe…Penny?" She croaked.

"Ahhhh…" A noise? "Ahhhh…" The girl's mouth was moving again – she was trying to talk! "Ahh…"

"Speak." Sheldon's voice was laced with fatherly authority, "Speak, my creation!"

Slowly, slowly, Penny turned her head to face Sheldon. She gazed at him for three long seconds. Opened her mouth again…

… and sank her teeth into the doctor's neck!

It had happened too quickly for Amy to react properly – she just screamed and watched as Dr Cooper tore free and staggered towards the window.

"Sheldon, look out!" She cried. He stopped and keeled backwards before he hit the window, but he was in agony!

"She's… infected me!" he cried, his voice strained, "Some kind of… venom!" And with a strangled cry a change came over Sheldon Cooper.

He dark hair began to grow, longer and longer until it bounced against his shoulders. His biceps, triceps, pectorals and deltoids bulged, bigger and bigger, until they tore through the material of his shirt. His pants legs filled as his skinny frame warped, the button on his pants came cleans off from the pressure of his huge quadriceps.

He turned and lashed out in his pain, smashing the control panel keyboard and Amy saw his trapezius envelop his shoulder blades more and more, his gluteal muscles became shaped and firm and visible against his ever-tightening trousers.

Finally, he span round and locked his mad, pained gaze on Amy Farrah-Fowler, who proceeded to do the only thing her body told her to. She ran.

She started towards the wooden door, but Sheldon, in his animalistic state was faster. He ran three paces and jumped, effortlessly clearing the slab and Penny and grabbing Amy's arms in an instant, he span back around, taking Amy with him, to face the rising Penny.

Gasping, Amy hammered her head backwards into Sheldon's chest, but to no avail. His pale flesh was as hard and well-defined as a statue of Ares, Greek god of war.

(Speaking of hard, he seemed to have developed a third thigh…)

If Sheldon was Ares, the undead penny was no doubt Aphrodite. She slid gracefully off the slab, the white fabric falling against her hips like a robe, exposing her ample breasts. Perky and round with her nipples risen slightly from the low temperatures of the lab. Her thick hips swayed with every sure step movement made towards the captive Amy. She gazed at her with those emerald eyes every step of the way.

Finally reaching her, Penny ran a cold finger against Amy's ruby lips and sent a shiver down her very being. Then, she kissed her.

Gently at first, but then harder and harder, Penny lusting for more. She carefully opened Amy's mouth with her own, sliding her tongue delicately forwards; brushing up against Amy's own tongue, exploring her mouth, inviting her to play.

Amy moaned loudly as her loins burned with pleasure, her knees buckled and she allowed herself to collapse slightly into Sheldon, who took it as a sign and started to plant kisses all over the back of her neck. He rubbed his hands over her stomach and breast, pressing himself into her more.

Penny had also found something to do with her hands: running one of them further and further up her thighs, going underneath her dress, soft finger reaching the area just where Amy wanted them.

Sheldon's strong hands began to rip at the dress fabric over her cleverage…

There were three knocks at the door.

In her apartment, Amy Farrah-Fowler slammed her notepad onto the coffee table.

Knock knock knock "Amy!" Knock knock knock "Amy!" Sheldon called from behind her door. Second Tuesday of the month – date night!"

She neatened herself up, smoothed her skirt, controlled her breathing and hid the notepad under the sofa cushion.

"I'm coming!" she called, and with a sly smile added, "Doctor…"


End file.
